Beauty and the ignorant fire demon
by Undernet-King
Summary: This story was deleted, due to duplicate posting. But I’m going to post it in the g seed category. YYHGS cross over Hiei and Lacus pairing. Hiei’s in highschool, forced by koenma
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, or Gundam Seed.

**Guys this is weird. This story will be posted in Gundam seed category. Search for Beauty and the ignorant fire demon. I should really be more aware of the way I post it just might cost my account here. Anyways, This Story will be deleted and reposted in the gundam seed category. I hope everyone got this message.**

Yes, that's right, this is a Hiei/ Lacus fic. Yeah, probably one of the weirdest pairing there is. But then again, being each other's exact opposite is probably what makes it so interesting. Oh yeah, I decided to cut Kira out of the story, Sorry fans. But Hiei is taking his place.

Okay on with the story.

"Hn,"

"Your move Hiei," said Kuwabara waving his hands in front of Hiei's face, seeing if he is conscious.

"Dude, it's your move," yelled Yusuke. "Are you even awake?"

"I refuse to play this stupid game, especially with you goons," grunted Hiei throwing his poker cards away.

"Aww come on man," complained Yusuke trying to persuade Hiei into the high school spirit.

"This is what you learn in school?" asked Hiei amusingly.

"No," Kurama said immediately. "This has nothing to do with what you do in school. In fact this is the exact opposite."

(I know Kurama isn't really in the same school with the guys, but bare with me)

"Why did Koenma force me into this prison called high school again?" complained Hiei.

"Do you recall slaughtering 5 cats, 23 birds and a stray dogs a few weeks ago?" Kurama asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes," replied Hiei with his usual expression. "It was quite,,,, enjoying."

"Yep, and that's why you're here, Koenma doesn't want you to continue with your so called enjoyment. It caused enough unwanted trouble."

"What trouble could a few animals cause?" asked Yusuke.

"Animals have souls too, and Botan decided to complain about working over time."

'Stupid Botan that damn blue ferry has just moved to the top of my hit list' Hiei cursed in his mind.

"So are you gonna make your move or not?" yelled Kuwabara, "Shrimp!" he added.

"If you haven't noticed, I just threw away those cards, dumbass!" Hiei angrily replied.

"BWAHAHAHAHA!!!" laughed Yusuke. "What a moron!"

"Hey, who're you calling a moron? Mr. Straight F," Kuwabara shot back.

"Hey, I could beat you in school work," said Yusuke flexing his arms over his head, "I just choose not to."

"Lame excuse Urameshi," said Kuwabara.

"Shut up!" Yusuke shot back.

"Guys, You might want to put away the cards," suggested Kurama. "Guess who's coming?"

Everyone but Hiei looked from the cafeteria benches and saw Keiko coming in from outside.

"Oh Shit!" Cursed Yusuke his eyes bulging. "Hide the cards, hide the cards."

"Argh, Yusuke, I just saw the posted grades," complained Keiko. "You're fine in everything else, but your math grades are still a problem."

Everybody choked, including Hiei. "What?"

"Urameshi doing fine in school?" yelled Kuwabara.

"Hey, I gotta start thinking about my future," said Yusuke, "Crime rates have gone down recently, and so I guess I won't be taking on the name detective much longer."

"What about the dojo you're going to inherit from Master Genkai?" asked Kurama.

"Actually, I started pissing her off, so she decided to give it to Yukina," said Yusuke apparently irritated by the subject.

"Alright, the bell rang, so I'll see you guys later," said Kurama as he headed to his AP classes. (Advanced Placements)

------------

Math class,

"Aw man I hate Algebra," complained Yusuke who happens to sit right next to Hiei. "Why'd they have to start my day off with Algebra? The bad Karma from this classroom gets on my nerve the whole day."

Students were still getting seated as the bell hasn't ringed yet. The teacher started writing some warm up questions on the board. Hiei immediately knew the answer, as he could read mind.

The bell rang, and all the kids were seated. Hiei immediately spotted an extra chair added to the classroom as none of the student's mind seems to remember it recently.

'This is too boring,' Hiei complained to himself. 'Maybe I'll stop reading minds for a while. The trick is getting pretty old. I'll just shut this eye of mine off for a while.'

"Students, we have a new student today," announced the teacher. "Some of you probably knows her very well, and those of you who don't, you probably will soon."

"Lacus Clyne, please enter."

--------------

Outside

Lacus Clyne stood outside of the classroom waiting for her moment to come in. Her hands were trembling terribly. 'Why did I decide to do this in the first place?' she asked herself.

Flashback

"Daddy, please." Pleaded Lacus sitting in front of her father's desk.

"But honey, why would you want to go to a public school?" asked Sigel, "The private school you're attending is the best in the country."

"Yeah, everyone in the school knows and worship me like a god," said Lacus, "It's getting really annoying."

"A lot of people I know seem to enjoy that kind of attention," said Sigel.

"It gets old after your whole life," said Lacus.

"Alright fine," Sigel sighed in defeat. "I guess this means your engagement to Athrun Zala is off as well. His father wanted you two to go to the same school."

"Athrun wasn't really my type anyways," said Lacus, "We barely get to see each other."

Present

Lacus was really sweating now. If she didn't fit into this school, she would be humiliated. People would think she can't live up to her words. 'Sigh. I chose this; I might as well go through with it.'

-----------

Everybody but Hiei gasped.

Lacus entered, everybody looked at her with astonishment in their eyes.

'Oh great, I was hoping no one would recognize me.'

"So who's this girl, and why are you all drooling over her?" Hiei whispered to Yusuke.

"You don't know?" asked Yusuke. "I thought you could read minds."

"I decided to turn it off for a while, it's boring when you know everything."

"Well, that's Lacus Clyne," said Yusuke still staring.

"That much I know," replied Hiei, still not impressed.

"Her father is Sigel Clyne. Head of the Clyne Faction. Major big company in Japan, they make everything, from TV to swimming pool, to books, video games, you name it. They got connections everywhere. The daughter of the CEO is supposed to be a pop star at sixteen, lives on the rich side of town. I wonder what she's doing in a dump like this?"

"Heh," remarked Hiei slightly amused, "Idiocy I guess."

'Maybe I'll just read her mind and tell,' thought Hiei.

He immediately went serious, when he was bounced mentally from the girls' head. 'What the? Strong mental abilities this girl has! Guess she knows what she wants in life, must be pretty determined.'

(Remember? Hiei can only read weak minded Humans.)

Lacus looked around the room, everyone was staring at her, except one little boy with spiky hair sitting way back in the room. He was looking out the window, apparently un-amused at everyone's current interests.

"Okay, Ms. Clyne, why don't you sit in the only remaining chair in the room?"

Hiei immediately raised his eyebrows. That chair was right next to him.

Lacus sat down in her desk and said Hi to Hiei. Hiei just ignored her out of his usual manner towards humans.

The class was so boring, that Hiei fell asleep 5 minutes into class. At the end of the class Yusuke woke him up 5 minutes before the bell ring,

"Huh?" asked Hiei groggily.

"Teacher's coming around to collect the class work." Said Yusuke, pointing at a copy on his desk. "Might want to scribble in something."

Hiei picked up a writing utensil and started writing, and finished in a matter of seconds.

Lacus saw him and immediately thought, 'He'll probably never make it pass the course.'

The teacher came by and picked up Hiei's paper. She had seen him sleeping in class, but decided to leave him be and see how he'll handle things at the end of class. (Teacher's a woman, let's call her Numeral or something.)

She picked up Hiei's paper and inspected it, immediately her eyes bulged. "Mr. Jaganshi, have you ever taken Algebra before?"

'Yeah, just copied it off your mind just now,' Hiei thought to himself. "Um, uh." Hiei didn't actually prepare for a question like that. Luckily the bell rang.

Not being able to read Lacus' mind, he was unaware that someone was onto him.

------------

Lacus' locker

'I just don't understand how he could've gotten away with that,' Lacus was still preoccupied about what she had just witnessed. 'Maybe he has taken Algebra before. It's nothing new, I don't have to think about it too much. Yeah that's probably the case.'

"Hi there,"

Lacus looked up and saw a young guy leaning on the locker beside hers. He was blonde, blue eyes, tall, blah blah blah!!!

"Hi," replied Lacus in her usual smiling mood.

"My name is Marcus, you're new around here I can tell," said Marcus.

"Yeah, I am new," replied Lacus. "Oh by the way my name is,"

"Don't" Marcus cut in, "I know who you are already."

Suddenly Hiei walked by and accidentally bumped into Marcus' shoulder.

"Hey," yelled Marcus, "Hey, watch where you're going---"Marcus, immediately paused when Hiei turned around and gave his menacing stare of the black dragon.

This is the first time Lacus had seen Hiei's eyes. He was always facing some other direction when she was near him. She had hoped that he would be her new friend because he was actually someone who didn't know her name, but now that she had seen his eyes, she wasn't so sure anymore.

Those menacing red pupils, bringing nightmares to even the scariest creatures in a child's imagination.

"Why don't you watch where you're standing?" replied Hiei, "Mr. Moony lover."

"What? How did you know? Um I mean," Marcus started to sweat. 'How did he know about Mr. Moony? I never showed him to anyone except Ms. Moony."

That was it, Lacus knew something was up with this so call kid, He must have been a stalker, tracking his enemies, finding out their most embarrassing secrets to use against them.

Marcus gulped and managed to give a weak warning, "You're lucky this is your first day kid, or else that trashcan would be your new friend for the rest of the year."

'What? This is his first day?' Lacus was really paranoid at this point. It is as if those eyes were not alone. There was something about them that was trying to pierce into her soul.

(I'll give you a hint, it's on his forehead.)

----------------

"So how was your first day?" asked Kurama.

"I gathered enough information about this high school, I pretty much understands it," replied Hiei. "It's pretty boring, but I guess I'll have to live with it."

"Heh, it's actually a pretty interesting day for me. I heard Lacus Clyne showed up. It's amazing she didn't try to chase me like everyone else." Said Kurama. "Need help with any homework?"

"No, done already, turned it in."

"All of it?"

"Yeah, teachers knew all the answers."

"Oh brother."

There how do you like it? Now review.


	2. she made me bleed

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or Gundam seed

Pretty much the second day of school, I just want people to know that in most countries there is a 13th grade level you have to attend before college. This is one of those situations.

---------------- P.E.

"Give me the ball damn it," yelled Yusuke with Kuwabara in a headlock. "Give it!!!"

"NO!!!!" yelled Kuwabara like a crazy woman defending her purse, in this case it's a basketball. "It's mine."

"Uh don't you have to pass it around?" asked Lacus too scared to get near the two struggling warriors.

"I said give it!" demanded Yusuke, Kuwabara still wouldn't let go. Yusuke finally got tired of the position and wrestled with Kuwabara over the lifeless sphere. Kuwabara accidentally slipped the ball and it flew straight for Hiei who was standing in the court not really doing anything.

Hiei sensed the so called danger and flung it into the basket with his kick.

"Hey, use your hands," ordered the coach.

"Hn,"

Most of the girls started giggling.

"Maybe he'll finally take some heat off of Kurama," said Kuwabara rubbing his sore neck.

"Still, is two enough to handle all them girls?" Yusuke asked no one in particular.

They continued playing throughout the period, and Hiei continued thinking to himself as usual. 'This game is pointless, these idiotic Ningens can't think of anything better to do? I curse you Koenma, sticking me in this hell hole.' Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted as the same basketball hit him square in the face. His nose trickled a bead of blood, and everyone was staring.

"Gasp!!!" Everyone in the room turned pale.

"Okay," said Yusuke nervously, "Who did it?"

"Yeah, who threw that thing?" yelled Kuwabara who was also trembling, "Come on out, and maybe he'll go easy on all of us."

Lacus emerged from the crowd with trembling hands and sweaty fingers. She was just as scared as everyone else. "Um sorry, it was me." Lacus managed to give a wave, and put on a fake smile.

'She's a dead girl,' thought Yusuke.

'Too bad, it's just her second day. I feel sorry for her, but then again; everyone has their time.' Thought Kuwabara.

The two immediately grabbed their towels and covered it over their head, expecting a dark reddish fluid would be flying everywhere momentarily.

Hiei was full of rage at the moment. He stared at the pathetic pink haired girl standing in front of him, full of showing fear. Each second that went by, He wanted to kill her that much more.

"Argh," Hiei just growled and walked away.

Yusuke and Kuwabara let out a deep sigh of relief and went over to Lacus to see how she was doing.

"You okay?" asked Kuwabara.

"Yeah, you should really watch out for that guy," suggested Yusuke. "Even I'm afraid of him, and I'm top punk in this school."

"Do you two know him by any chance?" asked Lacus still a little nervous.

"Oh yeah, we go way back," boasted Yusuke.

"Do you know why he is always like this?" Lacus asked.

Yusuke and Kuwabara paused a moment, trying to find an answer.

"Why do you want to know anyways?" Yusuke questioned, "Isn't he frightening enough in the present that you have to go around asking about his past?"

"Well I just thought if I knew what was wrong with him, then I might be able to get him to loosen up once in a while."

Kuwabara and Yusuke just stare at her.

"Okay first of all you have to know that no one wants to help Hiei, and he doesn't want anyone to help him. People are deadly afraid of him," Yusuke pointed to his towel, "You didn't think we just covered ourselves with these towels just to be funny did you?"

"He's just human, you guys treat him like some dangerous animal," shouted Lacus.

"Okay, first of all I wouldn't exactly call Hiei human," started Kuwabara, "second of all he IS a dangerous animal. Third, he hates people like you."

"What do you mean people like me?" Lacus asked with her arms crossed.

"Well, you know happy people."

"Are you implying that I am gay?" shouted Lacus.

Yusuke and Kuwabara immediately waved their hands. "NO, not what we meant."

"I mean he really hates happy people. As in people who are happy,"

"So he just hates people because they are happy?" Lacus asked, not really buying the story.

"Yeah, pretty much," said Yusuke, "But don't blame him though, he has good reasons. His life story is really messed up."

"How so?" asked Lacus, a little interested in the subject now.

"What so?" asked Yusuke.

"His life story."

"Who told you anything about his life story?" yelled Yusuke

"You did,"

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did, now tell me his story,"

"No, you never heard anything related to the matter,"

:"Why?"

"Because you don't want to know"

"Why?"

"Just don't ask okay?" yelled Yusuke annoyed, "come on Kuwabara, let's get out of here."

------------------

'Stupid pink haired Ningen,' thought Hiei angrily. 'Who has pink hair anyways?'

"I'll make that stupid girl pay for this," muttered Hiei as he wiped another trickle of blood that oozed out of his nose.

'Then again, why didn't I make her pay right there?' Hiei asked himself remembering the frightened little girl standing in front of him. Well she wasn't so little, she was at least 2 inches taller than him.

Shaking off the subject Hiei continued to find Kurama for one of his herbs to stop the bleeding.

-----------------

"So who did this to you?" Kurama asked while adding some more herbs to Hiei's nose. (I know a nose bleed is not that serious, but Hiei didn't trust the school nurse)

"Hmph, it was that stupid new girl with the pink hair," said Hiei, gruffly.

"Lacus? You didn't kill her did you?" Kurama asked seriously.

"No, I still don't know why I didn't do it though,"

"Maybe you're growing a soft spot Hiei," Kurama said sarcastically.

Hiei immediately glared at the fox with his demonic eyes.

"Sorry," squeaked Kurama.

"So, what are you going to wear next week?" asked Kurama.

"What do you mean? Isn't this uniform enough?" asked Hiei.

"Well next week is Halloween, you don't have to wear your uniform,"

"What do you mean?" asked Hiei.

"Well people decide to dress up on that day."

"I refuse to degrade myself in public."

"Then you can just wear what you want."

"Great," said Hiei, his expression unchanged.

-------------------

That's it. Anyways, next chapter is Halloween. Here's a sneak peak

"Um sorry about that basketball," said Lacus trembling in her boots.

"It's alright," Hiei replied.

'What?' Hiei yelled mentally, 'Who made me say that? I swear if this is some trick someone is playing with my mind!'

Now R&R.


	3. Hiei's lesson

Thanks for the reviews; although there wasn't that many, I'm glad to see they were all positive. I took long to update because I had to skip school to get my citizenship, YAY!! I'm an American. But then I had to do the make up work. So here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Gundam Seed

Some private school

"Lacus went to a public school!?" Cagalli screamed.

"Yeah," replied Athrun while covering his ears. "At least that's what I heard from her father."

"Argh, now how are going to see her everyday?" Cagalli pouted like a little girl.

"Well, we don't have to see her everyday," said Athrun in a squeaky little voice.

"Of course we do!" Cagalli yelled and slammed the drink she was hold down on the table causing it to splash all over Athrun. "It's a public school, Lacus will never last that long without our guidance. For goodness sake, she's as soft as a muffin; people will try to take advantage of her."

"Well look on the right side," Athrun said raising a finger. "At least we don't have to secretly date each other anymore. The engagement between me and her are off."

"Still," whined Cagalli, "she was nice enough to help us with our secret relationship, I don't want her to go through high school alone."

"Well what are we going to do about it?" Athrun asked, "Transfer to public school ourselves and risk me getting beaten up every single day?" he laughed sarcastically.

"Hmm, that's not such a bad idea," Cagalli smiled evilly.

------------------

Night time October 30th

"Okay Hiei, it's 7:00 p.m.," said Yusuke looking at his watch as he and the gang decided to cruise around town. "So that means we have 5 hours to get you into the high school spirit before Halloween."

"Hn,"

"That's right Hiei," smiled Kurama. "We are going to teach you the basics of being a teenager."

Blah blah blah, he goes on and on about how to be respectful in front of adults etc. etc.

1 Hr later

"Alright I have to go," said Kurama, "You guys can finish my lesson for Hiei, I have a curfew."

And Kurama happily skips away.

Everyone sweats dropped.

"Can someone tell me how the hell I came to know that dude?" asked Hiei, "Oh god, I'm talking like one of you now." Hiei immediately ran around in circles screaming at the top of his lungs.

Yusuke getting really annoyed and embarrassed grabbed Hiei by the collar and gagged him.

"Okay, now that the shrimp has calmed himself down," Kuwabara snickered, "Let's show him how teenagers live."

"Okay, first thing to a teenager's mind is," Yusuke pointed out. "THE GIRLS!!!"

"Yep that's your main priority," commented Kuwabara. "Get as many girls as you can, why? Because you don't want to look like a looser."

"Yeah, and some one like you Hiei, should dump the first girl you get," suggested Yusuke.

"Why?" Hiei asked.

"Because someone like you is not likely to get that many girls. So might as well dump someone at least once, rather than getting dumped your whole life."

"That makes sense," said Hiei. 'I have no idea what this idiot is talking about.'

"Demonstration," said Kuwabara as he sneaked up behind a 16 year old brunette and decided to squeeze her um, bottom.

"Hey, it's so soft," Kuwabara grinned.

The girl turned around and slapped Kuwabara straight across the face.

"That's not how you do it," said Yusuke as he went up to a blonde and groped her bottom with both hands, "Hey, wanna get down tonight? Goldie Locke."

"Aw man, that was my best pick up line," whined Yusuke as he rubbed both of his cheeks.

"Don't you have a girlfriend?" Hiei asked.

"Don't worry about me man, I'm not the one who's girl-less," said Yusuke.

"Yeah, and what Yukina doesn't know won't hurt her," said Kuwabara, who still doesn't know about the koorime siblings.

"Yeah, but what I know WILL hurt you!" Hiei shouted, "But then again I'll hurt you no matter what."

"Oh yeah that's right," Kuwabara laughed. "Wait, what do you mean?"

"Nevermind dumb dumb, just go back to being stupid."

----------------

Movie theaters,

"Hiei, this is the best place to make a move on your girl," started Yusuke.

'Is this all these idiots ever think about? What about world domination?'

"Best movie you should see is the scary ones," Kuwabara stated, "And if you don't know what I mean, then there's no hope for you."

"Why the scary ones?" Hiei asked.

Kuwabara sweat dropped and got up, "That's it, there's no hope for him. I'm going home."

"Dude," Yusuke started, "This is how you live your life?"

"Pretty much," Hiei answered.

'I really have to write to them rulers of demon world. Get them to put up movie theaters with scary movies. I mean what do those teenage demon dudes and dudetts do in their free time. I now know my purpose now, to introduce the ways of teenage life to the demon teenagers of demon world.' Yusuke smiled, got up and left the movie theatre to start his quest to enlighten the teenagers of demon world.

'Whatever that idiot is thinking, I'm pretty sure I don't want to know.' Hiei thought to himself as he got up, stole a huge bag of pop corn from a really fat guy up front and started eating.

'It's not sweet snow, but it'll do'

-------------------

"HARO!"

"GAAHH!" Cagalli immediately screamed in terror as a pink object with so call wings started bouncing around yelling Haro!

Cagalli leapt into Athrun's arms, "Athrun what is that thing?"

"Mr. Pink?" Athrun asked in surprise. "I see Lacus still keeps the Haro's I gave her."

"Still, what is that thing, and what do you mean Haro's?"

"Well, my dad's company developed the technology," Athrun started, "These things are the closest we have to Artificial Intelligence as of this moment."

Cagalli started whining, "How come you never made me one?"

"Well, my dad started banding the technology," Athrun let out a deep sigh, "The Haro's started becoming a little dangerous."

"How so?" Cagalli asked.

Mr. Pink started bouncing pretty high and yelled, "ARA!" The metallic object launched itself toward the couple as they screamed and ran out of the way. The Haro smashed into the wall behind them and left a big hole.

"That's why," Athrun stated.

"Why did Lacus keep these things?" Cagalli asked in terror.

"Well, they got used to her and started treating her like a queen," said Athrun. "Although I can't guarantee the same treatments to the rest of us."

Suddenly Lacus' door opened and out came LOTS more Haros with different colors.

"You need a new hobby Athrun."

-----------------

"Really? That's great!!" Lacus screamed in delight as she heard the news.

"That's right, me and Athrun are going to attend public school with you. But let's just hope that his dad doesn't get the idea of engaging you two together again."

"Don't worry," said Athrun, "Now that he sees me with you he can't do anything about it."

"So you guys are gonna dress up right?" Lacus asked.

"Oh yeah, tomorrow is Halloween," Cagalli jumped up in happiness, "Come on Athrun, we're having a joint costume."

-------------------

"Alright," Kuwabara grinned as he wrapped himself with toilet papers, "What are you guys going to be?"

"I'm going as demon me," Yusuke grinned, "I dare you to show your true self Hiei."

"This is how I look," Hiei said plainly, he also added, "Stupid,"

"What about that time when you first took me on? Come on man, Halloween is probably the only time in the year that you will get to be yourself."

"That was only because of the Jagan eye. I wasn't born looking like that."

"So? Are you going to or not?"

"This is how I truly look, and I plan to look the way I do."

"Party pooper!"

-------------------

"Lacus!!!! It's Halloween, why won't you wear a costume?" Cagalli yelled.

"I've been wearing enough costumes during my concerts, I'll just stick to street clothing today," Lacus answered, "Hey I know. Maybe I'll be a gangster after all."

"Athrun! Get down here!"

"Being a two headed Ogre is not easy!" Athrun complained, "Especially when I have the heavy side." He tripped on his costume and fell, the enormous weight made sure he was unable to get up! "Help! I've fallen and I can't get up!"

"Why am I stuck with this pathetic excuse for a boyfriend?"

-------------------

When school started let's just say things weren't that great for Athrun and Cagalli. A lot of people did show up in costumes all right. But none of them was that much into the subject. First day didn't prove to be that great for the couple. Lacus had gone as a gangster just like she said, Kurama went with cat ears on his head, a lot of the guys thought he had finally gone gay. Most people tried to pull Yusuke's hair off, they thought it was a wig, but when it didn't come off. People thought he had accidentally mixed his hair gel with the damn wig, which happens to be super glue. (Do you ever wonder how Yusuke keeps his hair like that?) Kuwabara had a face that only a mummy could love, and nobody decided to go near Hiei because he was looking especially dangerous in his usual black cloak.

"Nice costume," Lacus decided to greet Hiei,

"What costume?" Hiei retorted back.

"The one you're wearing,"

"It's not a costume,"

:"Well, it's a good choice for Halloween." Lacus smiled.

'What is this girl playing at? If only I could read her damn fricking mind.'

"Um sorry about that basketball," said Lacus trembling in her boots.

"It's alright," Hiei replied.

'What?' Hiei yelled mentally, 'Who made me say that? I swear if this is some trick someone is playing with my mind!'

"So are we friends then?" Lacus smiled the smile that Hiei find so damn irritating, and so irresistible to slice and dice.

"I, I" Hiei actually trembled for the first time in his loner career, "I have to think about this." And he ran away using 1/10 of his demon speed, which was still pretty fast.

Cagalli and Athrun who were watching from a corner decided to walk up to Lacus, "You should go near that guy!" Cagalli suggested.

"He's not that bad of a guy, he didn't kill me like he was going to yesterday." Lacus smiled again.

"Oh please, Don't think I didn't hear what he said," said Cagalli raising her arms and whacking Athrun at the same time. "He wasn't wearing no costume, the guy looks like he's been living off a TREE or something."

"Or worst yet, a dumpster," Athrun managed to speak from all the pressure he's in.

"I just think he has a lot of issues," And so the friends argued and argued and I don't have time to say much.

-----------------

Next chapter.

Lacus finally finds out about Hiei's past. It's quite different than you think, just read.

Now R&R.


	4. Lacus' first attempt

No one wants to know why I haven't updated for a long time, but I'm going to tell anyways. Warning lame reason coming up.

Blah blah blah blah blah!

And that's why I haven't updated, so on with the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, nor Gundam Seed or any of the characters used in this fic.

------------------------

"EIKICHI!!!!!!!!"

Kuwabara ran frantically around the school looking for his cat. He looked under the lunch tables, the boy's bathroom; he got Lacus to look in the girl's bathroom for him, blah, blah, blah…. He searched everywhere for his adorable little cat, but it ended in vain.

Suddenly he bumped into Yusuke,

"Watch where you're going moron," Yusuke yelled rubbing his forehead, Keiko who also happens to be there making sure he doesn't ditch.

"Urameshi! Have you seen my cat?" He asked.

"Your cat? You brought you cat to school?" yusuke yelled out.

"Yeah, I was going to show him off for show and tell!"

-- Everyone sweat dropped!

"Show and tell?" Yusuke asked in a calm yet unbelievable tone. "Show and tell? What kind of class did they put you in!!?"

"A very elite class, if you must know," Kuwabara said proudly, "Only five students are in the class."

"Do they happen to be middle schoolers?" Yusuke asked, grinning.

"Yeah," Kuwabara answered, "How'd you know? Man, those kids must be fricking smart to be at my level."

Snickers

"That's not important Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled again, "Help me find my cat!"

"Fine," said Yusuke covering his ears. "Let's find Hiei first, he has that eye of his."

Keiko suddenly realized something, grabbed the two and stopped them in their tracks.

"Keiko! I'm not ditching, I'm just going to hel-" Yusuke was cut off.

"Why was Hiei in school again?" Keiko asked.

"He killed some animals," Yusuke answered, "Why?"

They both gasped.

"What?" Kuwabara yelled, "What is it?"

------------------------

Hiei was resting on a tree on school campus, trying to get away from the idiotic minds of the teenage Ningens, when suddenly an annoying yet familiar cat came across his way while trying to scale the tree. He quickly grabbed the feline by the tail and held it up to his face, ignoring the cat's hissing due to the pain on its tail. 'I guess this will have to do, I'm eating dinner tonight!'

"Excuse me,"

"Hn?"

"Thanks for finding that cat," said Lacus bowing in thankfulness.

"This is your cat?" he asked.

"Well no, a friend of mine has been looking for it," Lacus answered. "May I please have the cat?"

"Does this friend of yours happen to be the biggest idiot you've ever known?" Hiei asked with utter seriousness in his eyes.

"Uh,"

"Never mind," Hiei said quickly. "If this cat is not yours, I see no reason I should give it to you."

"But."

"Get lost!" Hiei yelled shooing the girl away with his famous death glare.

"I'm not leaving without that cat." Said Lacus staring straight into his eyes, no fear seems to possess her, but if one looks closely one could see her legs shaking slightly.

Hiei stood up as if he was ready to lunge at the girl and make sure she leaves in pieces,

"Hiei!" Kurama yelled arriving at the scene looking as calm as ever.

"Is that Ms. Clyne's cat?" he asked.

"No, this thing belongs to that Oaf who's been moving in on my sister," Hiei answered, a little annoyed.

"I am trying to return the cat to its owner," said Lacus who was feeling much better now that Kurama was there just in case.

"Hiei, please give the cat to Ms. Clyne," said Kurama a little demanding in tone.

'This is my dinner.' Said Hiei telepathically.

'Eat it and you're going to Kindergarten.'

"Take the damn cat if you must!!" Hiei yelled as he pitched the cat hard on the floor and it bounced onto Lacus' arms. Hiei then leapt away too fast for Lacus to notice.

"You'll have to excuse him," said Kurama. "He has his reasons for acting this way."

"What reasons?" Lacus asked a little angered. "I think he just likes having that attitude of his."

"Well I wouldn't say he likes it," said Kurama, "He's more of used to it."

------------------------

After school

Kurama aka Suiichi had offered take Lacus out for a little treat at a café to discuss her current situation with Hiei. She, having nothing better to do went along with it. And besides Suiichi is quite the person to hang out with.

"Okay, when you even see even the slightest amount of anger you run got it?" Suiichi asked while taking a bite out of his burger. "He can deal with annoyance just fine. But there is a very thin line that you can past easily."

"And why do I have to know this?" Lacus asked.

"Well, you've pretty much got on his bad side today. Believe me he can't go out onto the street without being mistaken for a psycho fugitive. You might want to befriend with him as soon as possible before he decides to do away with you. My advice; give him sweet snow. It ain't much, but to Hiei it's the world. Believe it or not, the guy's actually a good friend to have. Although he's a pain in the ass most of the time, if he owes you he'll repay it no matter what."

"He acts just like a bully," Lacus pouted like a little baby.

"Well yeah, but not that kind of bully," said Kurama. "He's the kind that wants to be left alone, if bothered he won't stop until he makes you suffer."

"Oh yeah, what's this about his sister?" Lacus asked.

"Yeah his sister, Hiei is actually hiding the fact that they're related from his own sister."

"Why'd he do that?" she asked.

"When you've done horrible things, you don't want family to know it's you," Kurama answered.

"What'd he do?"

"Not important." Kurama quickly answered. In a hurry to cover up the mention of Hiei's crimes, Kurama accidentally blurted out, "He's an orphan you know."

"What? Really?"

'Shiet, I've done it now!' Kurama cussed himself mentally.

"Yeah, abandoned at birth," he quickly said.

"But you said he was an orphan!" said Lacus suspiciously. "Aren't his parents supposed to be dead?"

Kurama was sweating nervously trying to come up with an answer. 'Oh the hell with it!'

"Alright here's the truth," said Kurama slowly putting down his food. "What I say to you will never be repeated, okay?"

Lacus slowly nodded her head, not really sure what she was doing. She was only interested about hearing the truth of Hiei.

"In short, Hiei was abandoned while his sister was kept. A few years later the parents died, and his sister is now living with a relative, there that's the whole story." (Not exactly the truth, but she bought it)

"Where does he live?" Lacus questioned.

"We don't know, the guy never stays in one place." (People believe it or not, in most countries school don't really care about the student's health or welfare. In fact, kids attending school and are actually homeless is a pretty common thing.)

"Look, I really should be going," said Kurama getting up, "Remember, don't ever repeat what you've heard."

'Great, one question answered and many more pops up' Lacus groaned and sat down, seeing the bill on the table. Lacus reached into her bag, and dug for a while, she shot straight up with a horrified look on her face. "Oh No, I've been mugged."

----------------------------------

Hiei walked down the street looking a little happy, but not so much that everyone can see it. He was currently twirling around a little black bag which held a lot of money inside.

'Heh, that'll teach that Ningen to mess with me.'

(In case you haven't figured it out. Hiei busted Lacus' locker and guess what he took. He can't read her mind, but he's still a professional lock picker.)

He then walked into a café and immediately sensed a familiar yet really annoying presence.

Lacus didn't notice who has just walked in, because she was checking her stuff over and over again.

Hiei couldn't help but stiffed a little laugh at the girl's dilemma.

"Miss, will you be paying the bills now?" the waitress asked.

Lacus was trembling with fear of embarrassment; she was Lacus Clyne, a star, an idol to many, and the daughter of the chairman of a major corporation. She couldn't be caught like this in public. What would people think of her, and not to mention her father? Their reputation would be ruined.

"Here you dropped this outside," said a gruff voice as he threw the little black pouch at Lacus who caught it with a surprised expression on her face.

Hiei's stomach grumbled and he immediately turned around due to embarrassment and left the café.

Lacus immediately paid the waitress, grabbed her stuff and ran outside to go after Hiei, her so all savior.

'Shiet, I haven't eaten in 2 days. Maybe this is why I'm not growing.' Hiei thought.

Lacus eventually caught up to Hiei, out of breath, 'It's hard to think that someone like him can be so fast.'

"Hey Wait!" she yelled, "Thank you."

Hiei let out a deep sigh and turned around to face the girl, "Look! I didn't find your money alright? I stole it from your locker."

Lacus stared at him for a while unable to say a word from what she had heard.

"Don't look at me like that," Hiei ordered. "Just be glad I'm in a generous mood."

"Well thanks anyway," said Lacus a little disappointed. Just then Hiei's stomach grumbled. He blushed and turned around immediately.

"Would you like to come home for dinner?" Lacus asked.

"No." His stomach grumbled again.

"Your stomach seems to disagree with your choice." Said Lacus, laughing a bit.

"Argh!!!" Stomach grumbled again. 'Damn it! I'm too lazy to hunt for some dead animal right now! But I won't succumb to that level. Having to rely on a Ningen to feed me? Never. I have too much pride and dignity for that.'

"You heard me, I said no" said Hiei as he started to walk away again.

"We're having Sweet Snow for desert,"

'Forget pride and dignity,' Hiei thought as he turned around and walked towards Lacus.

---------------------------

I'd write the dinner part too, But I'm too tired. Plus I have a test coming up.

Later. See you soon. Don't forget to review.


End file.
